To Have Loved
by anjellyfish
Summary: Marrying for money, for jealousy, for revenge and for love. In this game, everyone gets played. Having loved someone may be the biggest mistake in their lives. DuoxUsagixHeeroxRelena other senshi and pilots are included. Rating may change to M.
1. Madly in Love

**A/N**: I don't own anything :P Anyway, I had this idea stirring in my head for a while, and I needed to write it down XD It'll be a challenge trying to write this story and Five Former Lovers, but hopefully, it'll work out. Reviews would be nice.

* * *

**Madly in Love**

"Could you clean that up, Usagi?" her voice had been polite and formal, but the look on her face was consumed by evil. It hurt to look straight into her eyes. "Yes, Ma'am." Usagi replied with no hesitation and she got down on her knees to clean the mess that Relena Peacecraft had purposely made.

I hated that woman. There was once a time that I enjoyed having her around. She used to be so kind to me. She used to be a nice woman, whom Usagi liked having around. Relena faked a gasp as she spotted me and raised a questioning eyebrow at Usagi. "_What is your cat doing here_?" her voice was raised in a dangerously high tone. Usagi shifted her attention to me and worriedly whispered for me to leave.

"Luna, _please_." Usagi pleaded under her breath. I still didn't get it. I didn't cause any trouble. _Utterly ridiculous_, was what I wanted to say to Miss Peacecraft, but no one could understand what I said. I was a cat after all.

"What's going on here?" _Good_, I thought. _The good man has finally arrived_. Relena smiled sweetly at her boyfriend and waved her hand in the air lazily. "Usagi missed a spot and I told her to clean it." She exclaimed in a nice voice.

_Tell her off, Duo._ I told him. "Relena, Usagi's not just a maid, y'know. She's our friend too." He stated as plain as day and turned to Usagi with a hand held out to her. "C'mon. You know you don't have to work too hard." He said in a gentle voice with a friendly smile. Usagi nodded and smiled wryly in response. "Thank you, Duo." She took his hand as he helped her off the ground.

I saw the look in Duo's eyes as Usagi stood before him. He was still in love with her. No matter how much more beautiful Relena was over Usagi, Duo Maxwell loved her. No one knew about his feelings—except for me, of course. Relena pursed her lips bitterly and turned away. "Shouldn't you be calling him 'master' or 'sir' since he's your boss?" she snapped.

Duo made a sour face as if he had just smelled his armpits after a two hour work-out. "You need to calm your pretty face, babe." He patted her back and smiled at me. "Hee-ey, Luna! I didn't see you there." He got down on one knee to rustle the fur on my head. I purred in gratitude. _You're late,_ I said to him. _Any later, and your horrid girlfriend would have had me kicked out!_

Relena wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That cat is leaving fur balls everywhere! Why do you let her in the house?" she crossed her arms impatiently. Duo ignored her remark. "You're coming to the party tonight, right?" his eyes widening with excitement. Usagi shrugged. "Heero and I wanted to hang out tonight." She said with an embarrassed expression. Duo's grin faded into a grim line. "Well, ok. I understand." He stated in a forced way. Usagi arched a brow. "How important is this party, exactly?"

Duo shook his head. "Nothing special. You know me; party boy." He waved his hand lazily in the air. Usagi nodded. "Well then, if there's nothing more for me to do for you, I'll see you tomorrow." She bowed respectfully and plucked me from the ground. Holding me in her arms, she waved at Duo then at the bad woman standing beside him with a hateful look in her eyes and she exited Duo's house.

Heero was waiting at Usagi's house. When we got there, he kept to himself—staring at the screen of his laptop for long periods. I looked up at Usagi from her lap and saw how bored and disappointed she looked. I meowed loudly and dashed across the room onto Heero's lap, just behind laptop. I poked my head from behind the screen and raised a paw. Heero grunted and lazily ran his hand over my head a few times. I lashed out at him with a louder, more whiny meow. _Your girlfriend is dying of boredom, Mr. Yuy_! I shrieked. Heero seemed to understand me because he looked up from his laptop slightly and set it aside to sit next to Usagi on the couch across from him.

"What would you like to do." It wasn't a question. It was more of a friendly demand. Usagi pouted and slumped into Heero's chest. "This," she muttered under her breath and closed her eyes. Heero froze under her presence. From the looks of it, he wasn't used to doing those kinds of things. Feeling slightly jealous, I stalked towards the two and jumped onto Usagi's lap where I curled into a ball and fell asleep.

After what fatlike an hour or so, I awoke to see Heero propped on the couch across from Usagi and I. He was on his laptop again. I stretched out before leaping next to Heero, curious about what he was doing on his laptop.

"Had a nice nap?" he asked me, to which I replied with a yawn. I curled up next to him and peeked over his arm to see what he had been staring at. I hissed, causing Heero to avert his eyes cautiously at me.

_What in the world do you think you're doing?_ I pawed his arm roughly. _You're supposed to be spending time with Usagi—and here you are, spying on that bad woman!_ I think my loud cries of distress prompted Usagi to awaken, because she suddenly appeared in front of Heero with her palms planted firmly on her hips.

"Why is Luna crying? What did you do?" she asked, sternly. Heero shrugged casually. "How should I know? She curled up next to me, then she started clawing at me. Does she have rabies?" I wasn't sure if had been joking or not, but it hurt my feelings. I meowed again. _I DO NOT HAVE RABIES_!

Usagi gasped and held me in her arms. "Luna's not rabid!" she shrieked in horror. I noticed something weird with Heero this time. He stared at the screen of his laptop sternly. His eyes were narrowed and his lips formed a thin line. Curiosity overwhelmed me, and I pounced next to him again.

"Relena Peacecraft," Duo stated down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

I finally understood why Heero had been so preoccupied with his stupid laptop. Even though he was with Usagi, he was still madly in love with Relena.


	2. For Jealousy

**For Jealousy**

"_I'm going to marry a rich man and become like a princess!" Relena stated proudly as she held her head high. Usagi giggled under her breath and gently pushed her aside. "I'll be rich and become a princess without having to marry anyone at all!" she said boldly, and held her chin even higher. _

_I leaped in front of Usagi and gently thwacked my tail along her knees. I meowed in the most arrogant way possible and the two girls began giggling, ruffling my fur for what seemed like the hundredth time today. _

"_Do you want kids, Lena?" Usagi asked, glancing at her. Relena nodded furiously. "Of course I do. What about you?" she questioned back. Usagi replied with an "Mm-hm." Then she stood up and dusted her hands on her pink dress. "I hope we'll still be friends by then." She wondered solemnly aloud. _

_Relena pouted. "Of course we will, Usa!" she shrieked. "Tell you what, you get to name my first daughter—and I'll name yours." She suggested and waited intently for Usagi to answer. Usagi blinked twice and frowned. "What if our first kids are __**boys?**__" she gasped. Relena shook her head. "We'll worry about that some other time—hurry up!" she urged. Usagi hummed under her breath and snapped her fingers. _

"_Name her Serena. I like that name!" she stated, excitedly. "If I had the chance to change my name, it would be Serena!" she clapped her hands and grinned. Relena nodded in agreement. "That's pretty. Hm, I think 'Rini' is nice. Whada'ya think, Usa?" she raised her eyebrows expectantly._

_Usagi's grin widened. "I like it, I like it!" I shook my head at those two and yawned, stretching my body out in the sun. __**Silly girls**__, I purred. _

Usagi and Relena grew apart from the day they met Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy—cousins by marriage and both from one of the most rich families in the Asia sector. Both Relena and Usagi developed an attraction towards Heero Yuy, though Heero publicly expressed his feelings to Relena. They'd been together for quite some time, until the two girls attended a party in which Heero introduced them to his cousin, Duo Maxwell.

Upon seeing Usagi for the first time, he instantly became attracted—though he had trouble showing it. "Hey, uh—do you want to dance?" Duo asked, his hand held out awkwardly in front of him. With raised brows, Usagi looked questioningly at Duo's hand. "There's no music on, though." She exclaimed softly and glanced around. Duo awkwardly pulled his hand back into his pocket and chuckled nervously. "That's right. Ah—I'm sorry." He apologized and lowered his head.

Duo initiated a conversation about how his dog of fourteen years—who was born the same time he was born—had passed away. He'd never wanted another dog again after his best friend had died. Usagi sympathetically hugged him and explained that her best friend was her cat, named Luna. Though no one was aware of it, Duo's eyes glimmered with increasing affection for her. She learned that Duo came from a family that was wealthier than that of Heero's.

When Relena heard this piece of information from Usagi, she grew distant from Heero and finally left him to gain Duo's affection (and money). Out of rage, Heero turned to Usagi as a way to initiate jealousy out of Relena. Unbeknownst to her that she was only being used as a means of retaliation, Usagi gladly let Heero into her life. Upset about Usagi and Heero's sudden consolidation, Duo began flirting with Relena as a way to get over Usagi. However, he cleverly figured that Heero still had feelings for Relena. As a way to get back at Heero for taking his love interest away from him, he allowed Relena to be his "girlfriend."

"_Relena Peacecraft," Duo stated down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" _

Usagi arched a brow. "What is it that you're looking at on your laptop all the time?" her voice was stern. Heero cleared his throat. "Duo proposed to Relena." He stated. Usagi raised her brows at him and bent down next to him to see the screen of his laptop. "What? We should have gone to the party, Heero! I can't believe we missed this!" she heaved, not bothered by the fact that Heero was monitoring what was going on in Duo's party.

I stared at the screen in disbelief. _Why did Duo propose to Relena Peacecraft? Duo didn't love her—Usagi is the one he really loves! _Relena accepted his ring in tears as everyone who attended the party applauded for them.

Duo wryly smiled at his fiancé. He knew far too well that Heero had set up cameras around his mansion hours before the party begun. He knew that Heero had purposely planned to "spend time" alone with Usagi in her apartment just to make Relena jealous—and to get back at him, Duo decided to propose to the woman that Heero still had feelings for.

"That's right, Heero. Look at how happy I've made Relena." Duo stated, under his breath as he sneaked glances at a camera hidden in the chandelier across the room. Despite how good he felt about getting back at Heero, Duo couldn't help but worry about what he and Usagi were doing at that very moment.

Heero closed his laptop and grunted. "Hn. Enough of that." He stated and narrowed his eyes, staring at nothing in particular. Usagi raised her brows up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Do you want to go to the party? We can still make it there in time." She suggested. Heero grunted again and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her head into his chest. "Usagi," he began. "Are you happy?" his voice was gentle.

She nodded. "Why wouldn't I be? I have all of my friends here with me, Luna's—"

"With me?"

Usagi looked unexpectedly at Heero and smiled. "Of course I am," she spoke softly. Heero kissed the top of her forehead and whispered to her. "I want to make you happier." He declared and gently guided her body to lay on the couch with himself leaning above her. Usagi blinked twice and blushed. "Oh… Heero, I—I don't know about this. I'm scared—"

Heero kissed her on the mouth and nodded reassuringly. Without a word, Usagi complied and they made love to each other on her couch. I jumped off the cushion and bolted under the table where I kept myself occupied with the carpet.

When they were done, Usagi fell asleep on Heero's chest. "Usagi," Heero whispered in the most irresistible voice. "Hm?" she raised her head with her eyes closed. "Marry me." He stated. "Sure." Usagi mumbled and fell asleep again. "Tomorrow." He added. Usagi's eyes snapped open. "Are you sure?" she asked softly.

"Sure." He mumbled and fell asleep.

I poked my head from under the table and meowed disapprovingly at Heero. _You are only doing this for jealousy. _I told him, but he couldn't understand.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Wedding Day

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. Fall break is over so school is in the way again. Stupid science teacher is making us redo this project again because too much people failed. Some of us got A's, I dunno why the A students have to redo it too. Lame D: I can't reply to reviews right now because my mom's being a butthole and telling me to go to sleep so yeah :D ENJOY!

**Wedding Day**

Duo was outraged. His jaw was tightly shut and he was hurting Relena with his monstrous grip. Relena whined about how her hand was hurting from being held too tight and Duo finally let her go. "What's wrong with you Duo? Why are you like this?" she scolded, tenderly rubbing her wrist. Duo straightened up and cleared his throat. "I have to go somewhere for a while. I'll see you in a bit." He stated and stood from his seat and walked down the aisle towards the doors. "Wait, the wedding will start soon!" she called out, but to no avail.

He had to go see Heero and ask him what the hell was going on. Along the way, he encountered an old friend of his, Chang Wufei, who had also been invited to his wedding. "Have you seen Heero?" Wufei questioned, still as sternly as he ever was. "This sudden wedding came as a shock. I didn't expect him to marry before any of us—I can't even imagine how he proposed to this woman." He smirked, but Duo's face was rock hard. "I expected him to marry Relena, but it's a woman that I don't even know. Relena's friend, is it?"

Duo grunted in response. Wufei nodded. "And _you're_ the one who's going to marry Relena next month. It's ironic, really." He chuckled to himself. "Well, if you see Heero, give this to him." Wufei handed him a thick, white envelope with nice, lacy designs all over it. Duo nodded and gave him a curt smile.

"I'll see you inside, Maxwell." He patted his back. "Sure thing, Chang." Duo nodded and went on his way to the groom's dressing room. As he walked in, he spotted Trowa inside, talking to Heero with a glass of wine in his hand. "That looks expensive," Duo said, walking up to the two.

Heero nodded. "This tux was expensive. It cost me a—"He was cut off by Duo's sharp tongue. "I was talking about the wine in Trowa's hand." He said, curtly. Trowa smirked. "Heero wanted to drink some, but he's not supposed to get drunk at the altar." He then took another sip from his glass. Heero cleared his throat. "The wedding will start soon. Both of you should be sitting at your seats right now." He declared. Trowa nodded. "Then I will see you inside." He opened the door and walked out.

"Clear some things up for me, Heero." Duo said with his back facing him. Heero was silent. "Why the sudden wedding, huh?" Duo continued. "I proposed to her, Duo." Heero answered calmly. "When?" Duo quickly asked.

"Last night." He replied. Duo, at this moment, was at a boiling point. He wanted to punch him. _Heero wanted to have his wedding before Relena had hers, _he thought bitterly to himself. It worked—Relena was uncomfortable and obviously jealous. She'd complained about how Usagi wasn't good enough for a man like Heero. "You planned this whole wedding in one night right after you proposed to her?" he bared his teeth, glowering at him. Heero smirked. "I planned this wedding one month in advance on my own." He admitted, smoothly. "I knew she'd accept my proposal."

"And how did you get her to accept?" Duo wondered aloud.

"Before I proposed, I had sex with her." he answered slyly. Duo's jaw dropped slightly. "You what?" his eyes widened. Heero folded his arms over his chest. "Since when did you become so interested in my love life, Duo?" he glared at him.

Duo bared his teeth again. "You're marrying Usagi for the wrong reasons." He pointed out in a low voice. "You're only marrying her to make Relena jealous." He snarled. "You can't just play her like that!"

"Why not? You're marrying my ex-girlfriend to get back at me." Heero retorted. "I see the way you look at Usagi when she's around. You like her—and since I'm with her now, you made Relena your girlfriend out of anger." Duo was taken aback, but quickly caught himself. "So what? Relena likes me, so I gave her a chance. Getting back at you was an added bonus to letting her become my girlfriend!" he shouted.

Heero scoffed at him. "She only likes you for your money." He exclaimed. Duo's heart raced. He tightened his fists and braced himself, getting ready to punch Heero across his face.

The door opened. "Heero, have you seen Duo around? He's not in his seat and the wedding will start in a few momen—oh!" Rei stopped at the door way and covered her mouth. Duo turned around wearily and smiled. "Sorry about that Rei, is Relena worried about me?" he asked in a gentle voice. Heero tightened his jaw at Duo's question. Rei chuckled slightly. "She's a little _mad_." She exclaimed.

"I'll be right there, could you tell her that?" he waved her off with a grin. The door closed and Duo turned back to Heero with a grim face. "Good luck, Yuy." He stated with dangerous glare and he exited the room.

The wedding finally began when Duo sat down. Heero's best man was Quatre—due to the fact that he was less troublesome and more polite then the other gundam pilots. Usagi's maid of honor was Ami Mizuno. She had become friends with Ami before any of the others, so Usagi declared her the maid of honor.

Usagi began walking down the aisle with her father in a white wedding gown. The straps of her dress hung loosely over her shoulders with the skirt of the gown draping along the floor behind her at her feet. Her sun-kissed, golden apple hair hung freely in its glorious length. Her hair was even longer than Duo's which was what Duo liked about her as well. Most girls he knew had hair shorter than his in comparison.

Her bottom lip was a nude pink while her upper lip was as red as rose petals. She was the spitting image of Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora put together—if there ever was one. Heero stood at the altar watching with a faint smile. He sneaked quick glances at Relena and his smile twisted into a subtle smirk. Relena watched her former best friend advance down the aisle with jealousy.

"Do you, Heero, promise to love this woman? Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?" the priest was a short, bashful looking man that slightly irritated Heero as he was too happy for his own good.

"I do." He grunted impatiently.

"And do you, Usagi, promise to love this man? Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish him? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?" Usagi replied with an overjoyed "I do"

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest closed his book and took a step back, allowing Heero to proceed. Heero cleared his throat and looked out into the crowd. Relena had a bittersweet look on her face, as if forcing herself to be happy for the "newly weds" but failing miserably at faking her subtle smile.

He glanced at Duo and saw that he was hunched over with his arms resting on his knees, his face aimed straight at the floor. Before pressing his lips into Usagi's, he smirked at the last second and held the kiss for a long time, to torture both Relena and Duo.

Heero then proceeded to carry his new wife, bridal style, down the aisle and into his black sports car where he and Usagi drove off to the after party before the other guests. The bustling and whispers of the rest of the guests were starting to aggravate Relena. When she heard someone comment on how Usagi and Heero look like they were so much in love with each other, she snapped.

"Duo. Let's having a wedding at the end of this week!" she demanded. Duo was too exhausted to protest. "Whatever you want, babe." He leaned back against the church bench and sighed, obviously steamed.

The two waited until the church was completely empty. "They're all at the after party, Relena." Duo spoke softly. "Do you want to go?" he asked, leaning in her direction. Relena shook her head. "Let's stay here, you and me. It's nice being alone with you for a change." She smiled sweetly.

Duo sighed again in deep thought. Then, without looking at her, he asked the question that had been bothering him throughout the wedding. "Do you _really_ like me, Relena?"

Relena shifted her gaze towards him. The look on her face was a mixture of shock and remorse. She looked deeply saddened by his question. "Of course I do, Duo." She ran her hand along his hair and then allowed it to rest on his right cheek. "Duo, I've fallen in love with you. There was something about you that wasn't like Heero at all. You're what I want." She gave him a closed-lipped smile and kissed him on the mouth.

Duo broke the kiss by nodding and turning away. "Right, I'm sorry. I just needed some reassurance." He still looked unconvinced. "What if I weren't rich?" he suddenly questioned, still turned away from her. Relena sighed with a subtle grin and she kissed his neck before mounting on top of his lap.

"Let's disappear together, you and I." Relena said, dreamily, propping herself on Duo with her hands on his chest. Duo could only allow himself to breathe in response. Relena chuckled suggestively and guided his hands along the back of her thighs, just below the curve of her butt. Duo looked down at where his hands were relocated and patted her thighs twice, then looked up at her again. "Guess who'll be pissed at that idea?" he sighed, his lips pursed bitterly. Relena arched a brow, confused as to who he was talking about. "Your _Heero_," he stated, clearly. "He's still in love with you, you know." He tried to stand up, but was forced back down again.

"He'll be fine, Duo. Besides, he's already got a wife."

He nodded his head briefly and they engaged in passionate kissing. In a matter of minutes, Relena was out of her clothes, left on her body was her under garments. Duo's shirt was off and his braid became messy due to Relena's erotic tugging. It was Relena's turn to sit on the bench while Duo kneeled above her legs and trailed kisses along her neck.

They'd finally done it, and he loved it—she loved it. "Jesus," Duo breathed out. It was warm—warm and tight. He only managed to fit a few inches in. Her body wouldn't allow the rest of him inside—anymore and he'd probably kill her.

* * *

He and Usagi had their first dance together—they'd received lots of money from the other guests, and he didn't see Duo or Relena anymore. It was time throw the bouquet of roses, Relena wasn't there, nor was Duo. He had to remove the garter off from Usagi's leg and throw it into the crowd of bachelors, and Duo was nowhere to be seen, neither was Relena.

They'd cut the cake together, and still no sign of them.

He hated it. He regretted it. He wanted to stop. It was time for their honey moon. They were going to be on an island—just the two of them for a whole week. He started to rethink the whole jealousy proposal he made to himself after Relena left him for Duo—for Duo's money.

He missed her—a lot. It wasn't even worth it anymore. He wanted to be with Relena—not Usagi. Definitely not Usagi.

**A/N: **updates will be slow because I want to focus on Five Former Lovers and get it finished as soon as I can. Then I'll focus on this after I'm done with that.


	4. Honeymoon Pt 1

**Honeymoon Part 1**

"I can't believe it," Heero opened one lazy eye as he leaned back to nap on the couch of their hotel room. "You brought your cat with you on _our_ honeymoon." He eyed me lazily as I pranced onto the seat next to him. I swiftly waved my tail in the air behind me and meowed playfully at him. _I'm her best friend—she took me here because she loves me more than she loves you!_ I teased—of course, he couldn't understand.

"Aw, it's not that bad, Heero. C'mon!" Usagi smiled sheepishly at him. Heero smirked back in response and gestured for her to join him on the couch. Usagi squealed and landed next to him with a loud thud and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest.

"What should we name our child, Usagi?" he mumbled in a deep voice. His eyes shut peacefully. Usagi murmured back, her eyes closed peacefully as well. "Heero Usagi Jr." her shoulders shook slightly from laughing inwardly. "What a horrible thing to name a child. Do you hate children, Usagi?" he joked.

"Hey!" Usagi frowned pulling herself away from him and standing up to look down on him. "I was only joking. Boys can't take jokes can they?" she placed her hands firmly on her hips. "I'm a man, not a boy." Heero smirked, leaning further back on the couch.

Usagi huffed and stalked to the window. Two seconds later, she spotted an island not too far from the resort and she gasped. "That island isn't too far away! Let's go there!" she suggested and pointed out the window, a look of excitement on her face.

Heero sighed. "Fine, but we have to be back before dinner. It's going to rain tonight." He groaned as he stood from his comfortable position on the couch. Usagi squealed and ran barefooted out of their hotel suite. He shook his head into his palms and questioned what the hell he was doing. "I have to tell her the truth already. Enough is enough." He lectured himself in a low, husky voice.

He opened the door and looked back at me. "You coming or what?" he opened the door wider for me. I bounded off of the couch and nudged him in appreciation before following Usagi to the elevators.

Heero helped her off the speed boat that took them to the island. "Ahem," the captain cleared his throat. They both looked at him attentively. "We'll be back at six pm and we'll be leaving the island at six-thirty pm. If you aren't here by then, you _will be_ stuck here until Monday morning. This island is closed off to visitors on weekends. It's only open during the weekdays excluding holidays." The man informed them.

"Yes, sir." Heero nodded and turned to his wife. "You hear that, Usagi? We only have—"

"Four hours to play!" she squealed and ran away from him, making splashes in the waves that rolled up to the shore as she ran. I followed after Usagi and sneered when the water came close to me. Heero called after us. "Wait! Luna doesn't like the water, stupid!" he got a hold of her by her hair and wrapped her hair around his own arm before yanking her back.

"Are you stupid or what?" he growled yanking her hair again. Usagi pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "I want to play in the water. Can we swim or something? We can look at the fish and stuff." She pleaded. Heero rolled his eyes. "What if the sharks eat you? They like to eat rabbits, didn't you know that?" he tried to look serious.

She narrowed her eyes at him and sneered. "You think I'm _that_ stupid, you idiot?" she nudged him roughly in the chest and ran into the ocean. She turned back at him and winked before diving into the water.

"Usagi!" Heero shouted, taking a step into the water. His shoes were beginning to get soaked. "Wha—what about Luna?" he turned back and eyed me with furrowed eyebrows before finally weighing his choices in his head. "Damn woman," he muttered and took his shirt and shoes off before diving into the water after her.

He opened his eyes and spotted a glimpse of blonde hair waving mystifyingly in the water. He almost forgot that he was under water and was about to take in a deep breath when he saw that Usagi was resting near a bed of rainbow colored coral. Several fish swam around her figure and through her hair.

He went up for air and dove down again, swimming to her. He grabbed her waist from behind and turned her to face him. She smiled and welcomed him with a kiss before leading him to swim around.

I waited patiently at the shore, licking my paw and grooming myself before I looked up in alert. Heero and Usagi's heads were bobbing in the distance. Their heads closed in at a kiss and I meowed. _Keep at it, Usagi and he'll eventually fall for you—for real this time._

"I can't believe it," Usagi murmured as she broke free from the kiss, her head bobbing up and down along the waves. "I'm married to you, Heero."

"I can't believe it either," Heero whispered back as he kissed her again. "I'm married to a savaged, country girl." He joked with a sly smirk gracing his lips. Usagi splashed water into his face and swam back to shore.

With increasing alarm, he quickly swam after her and gently yanked her hair before she could make a run for it. "Wait, what're you mad for? I was only kidding!" he shouted in the most sensitive voice so as not to cause her to cry.

I waved my tail high in the air and shook my head. _Did you call her a country girl? Shouldn't have done that, Mr. Yuy._

"Maybe a savaged, country girl isn't good enough for the son of a multi-millionaire hotel and resort owner!" Usagi scowled trying to pull her hair free from his grip. Soon, the two were in a battle of tug-of war with her long hair being used as the rope. Heero calmly pulled her close enough for him to wrap his arms around her. "Go back to Relena! She's from a higher class than I am!" she cried out pounding his chest.

"You're actually comparing yourself to her? There's nothing to compare." He said in a low voice, pulling her head under his chin. "You're funny, out-going, friendly, naturally beautiful—you don't need all that junk on your face to look pretty, it's impossible to not like you and, well, you're _kind of_ _smart_." He grinned sheepishly. Usagi pursed her lips. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she crossed her arms and pulled her small frame away from his grasp. Heero nodded in response.

Usagi smiled subtly and hugged him. "Well, it _kind of worked_." She whispered into his ear. Heero flinched backwards and chuckled nervously at her before picking his shirt up from the sand and putting it back on again.

"What say we go exploring?" Heero suggested. Usagi frowned. "Are you sure you can handle it? It's a jungle out there. I think it's safer to stay near the shore. What if a wild boar eats you up?" even though she looked and sounded serious, he knew that she wasn't at all serious.

"Don't wild boars like to eat bunnies?" Heero responded sharply, trying to sound as serious as he could. Usagi's grin immediately diminished as he made his remark and she huffed, turning away. Her long hair swishing to the side as she had done so.

Heero tapped at the side of his head and winked at her wryly. "Your pigtails," he commented. "They're coming loose. Why don't you fix them up?"

Usagi huffed again and pulled her dango-styled buns apart. Heero, jerked his head backwards, clearly shocked. "What in the world—why did you do that? I told you to fix them, idiot." He shook his head, muttering harsh words. Usagi scoffed. "I'll fix them later."

I nudged Heero's leg and purred. Usagi was sometimes difficult to deal with and I pitied him slightly. Heero sighed and looked down at me. "Well, at least _you're_ manageable."

They had spent the next three hours exploring the island, leaving me behind on the beach. I didn't want to go anyway—cats don't go exploring.

At one time, Usagi and Heero got separated to which two parrots they had come across led them back to each other again. They discovered a cave behind a wide waterfall and a cliff that overlooked the ocean.

Heero stopped in his tracks and sat at the edge of the cliff. "Can we rest here for a few minutes." It sounded more like a demand than a request. Usagi nodded, still staring out into the sea. "Sure." She murmured in a soft voice.

Heero looked over at his wife and watched silently as her hair flail along the wind. From the side, he could see how long her eye lashes were—and how thick as well. Her bottom lashes were lengthy in comparison and it made her look like a doll, almost.

"Why don't you wear make-up?" he asked, in a low voice. Usagi shrugged. "I don't know how to put it on. Relena usually does it for me, but…" she paused, ending her sentence with a plaintive tone. Heero understood perfectly well. Ever since Relena began dating Duo, his cousin, she has become ever so mean to the people around her—especially to Usagi, who had worked several years at Duo's villa as a maid.

"Relena wants him for his money." She muttered sadly. "It obvious to everyone but Duo. I hate how she's using him like that." She crossed her arms and pursed her lips bitterly, her eyes watering slightly from the stinging of the wind.

Heero sighed and inwardly scowled at himself. Going through with his lie was getting harder. He had to tell the truth before she would be too hurt. He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you right now, but if I don't, then it'll be harder on the both of us." He said to her in a low voice and held both her hands, facing her to him. He squeezed her slender fingers together and looked down into her eyes before finally admitting, "This marriage with you was a lie, Usagi." He said in a husky voice that no woman could resist. If she hadn't listened to what he had just said, she would have melted right there.

But she heard him. Every single word of it. The organs in her stomach churned and twisted into tight knots. She felt light headed and dizzy—the bad kind of light headed and dizzy. There was nothing else to say. No one could be trusted.

Without so much as uttering a word, she ran off again. Heero called out to her, his arm out stretched. "Usagi, wait!" he shouted and looked over his shoulder, spotting a boat arriving in the distance. "Usagi! The boat's coming to pick us up! USAGI!" he groaned and kicked a rock that was the same size as his head and cursed aloud.

"Dammit," he spat out and he headed for the beach.

"Where's the young lady who was with you?" the captain questioned, tipping his hat back, revealing his eyes. Heero ran his hand over the back of his head and shook his head. "She ran off somewhere. I couldn't find her."

The captain shrugged in disappointment. "We have to depart soon, son. You want to come on board and search for her the first thing on Monday morning?" he asked. Heero sighed and looked back at the trees that marked the beginning of the jungle beyond the beach. "USAGI!" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Nothing.

Heero sighed and made his way onto the boat. "There aren't any wild animals that'll harm her, right?" he narrowed his eyes in worry. The captain shook his head in thought. "None that I know of."

He relaxed slightly. "Ok, she'll survive on her own for two days." He watched the island grow smaller in size as the boat sped away back to the resort they stayed at.

I nudged her hand with my head, urging her to caress my head. To no avail, she continued to cry, sitting down on a rock near the waterfall. _C'mon, Usagi! We have to get back to the beach before the boat leaves us. What time is it anyway? _

"I get it now," Usagi said through suppressed sobs. "Heero's still in love with Relena. He _used_ me all along—just to get back at Relena." She sobbed into her hands again before muttering harsh words about herself. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

_Usagi!_ I scratched her harshly and bounded off in the direction of the beach. _We need to leave this island __**now**__! Rain clouds are approaching quickly. The boat is probably there!_

"Luna—Luna, _wait_!" she called out and dashed after me. I stopped in my tracks and waved my tail in the air with a look of irritation. My nose wrinkled and I sneered. _Look! The boat has already left. Usagi, you silly girl! We're stuck on this island until Monday morning!_

Usagi gasped and covered her mouth. "Is that the boat? Did Heero get on board?" she pursed her lips bitterly. "That stupid boy—leaving me on this island all by myself!" she scowled. I scowled as well. _You're not alone! I'm here with you! _She ignored me and shuffled the sand around with her bare feet.

"Maybe he's still somewhere on this island" she wondered aloud. "Or, maybe he's getting people to help find me." Then she sulked on the sand. "He's not coming back for me. He left me." She sobbed into her hands again.

_Grow up, you silly girl. _I held my head high and thwacked my tail against her legs. _You'll survive in a place like this. You don't need him. You're a country girl—you know how to gather your own food from the wild—stop overreacting. _

Usagi wiped the snot and tears away from her face and took a deep breath. "Ok, Luna. How's fish for dinner sound?" she tried her best to look happy. I licked my paw and meowed. _Yes, please._

Heero looked out the window and rubbed his chin with a worried look plastered on his face. Running his hand through his hair for the seventh time, he grunted. "Dammit. It's going to be a thunderstorm." He muttered to himself. "You shouldn't have left her." he told himself and repeated it ten times until he grew frustrated.

"Fuck." He hastily swiped the back of his hand against his mouth and angrily walked towards the door, pulling his coat from the rack and putting it on before heading out the door.

It had only been three hours since he left his wife on the island to return to their hotel room. He hadn't eaten. He couldn't—the guilt from stranding his fake wife on an island with a cat as her only companion tugged at his heart. He calmly walked across the lobby and out towards the beach. The boat that he rode on was there, but no one was on it. He couldn't ask any of the workers to take him back to the island—not unless they wanted to risk losing their jobs.

If he hadn't received training in being a perfect soldier back when he was just a boy in his teens, then he would have given up. But he was a genius when it came to infiltrating foreign operational machinery. He surveyed the area and decided that it was ok for him to sneak onto the boat. His only threat was a little boy who was staring at the sand that was caught between his toes just a few meters away from him—and he was only of minimal threat.

"Good boy, don't pay me any attention." He muttered under his breath as he looked over his shoulder one last time at the little boy. He stealthily made his way into the control panel room of the boat and dismantled the controls. After adjusting a few wires, the boat's engine screeched into gear.

He smirked, inwardly congratulating himself for a job well done and he went ahead, at full speed towards the island.

He had heard thunder over the roaring of the engine and the waves splashing against the sides of the boat. His eyebrows creased in worry as he leaned forward to look out the window. _Better get there fast_, a voice in his head told him.

"Dammit," he grunted. "It's too dark." He couldn't make out where the shore was and where the jagged rocks were which made it impossible for the boat to pass through. A flash of lightening illuminated the sky once again and Heero jerked forward in fright. The boat slammed front first into a jagged rock, flipping the boat over onto another group of sharp rocks. He was up-side down in the control panel room and a few waves rolled into the room, uninvited, slowly making it harder for him to breath.

"The things I do to be a hero." He told himself as he spat out the salt water that entered his mouth. He smirked at the inside joke he had made and swam out, the waves slamming him into the rocks made it hard for him to get to shore—and it was starting to leave bruises and cuts all over his body as well.

He coughed, the salty tang of the sea was scratching at his throat and stung his eyes with tears that were swept away by the waves of the ocean anyway. He was pushed up against another section of rocks and clung onto dear life before letting his fingers slip off. His vision went blurry for several seconds until his right temple and cheek bone hit something _hard_. Then, he blacked out.

The thunderstorm finally subdued and I decided to stretch my body and take a short walk down the beach. I nudged at Usagi indicating my leave and she nodded, still stuffing her face with the fish she caught and cooked.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute, Luna." She said between bites and lowered her head, getting ready to sink her teeth into her food. I stalked away, waving my tail in the air and saw several tiny sand crabs crawling along the shore. I pounced at them, seizing this chance to practice my hunting skills—then I stopped, staring intently at the jagged rocks lining the far side of the shore.

_Heero!_ There he laid, flat on his stomach on a large, semi-flat, semi-sharp rock. His shirt was torn and the bottom hem of his pants were uneven. His right pant was shorter than his left and his forehead was bleeding. I got a closer look and realized that he was probably concussed.

I bounded back to the hut that Usagi had made and pawed at her to follow me. _Usagi! I found Heero! We have to go save him—he's injured! _But she didn't budge. She licked each of her fingers and looked at me puzzled.

"What's the matter, Luna? You still hungry—fat kitty." She teased, sticking her tongue out. I clawed her knee and hissed, my whiskers rising stick straight. "What?" Usagi jerked backwards, surprised.

I scratched again and hissed before heading in the direction of Heero's body. Usagi followed with a worried look on her face. "Luna, what's wrong? Are you sick?" she called out. Then she gasped, spotting a body among the rocks.

"Heero," she called out to him twice and pulled him into her arms. Gently, but with much difficulty, she pulled him onto the sand. "Heero," she called out to him again, but couldn't say any more than that.

He awoke to the sound of birds and the tickle of the waves at his feet. He tried sitting up, but the right side of his head throbbed. A piercing sound emitting from inside his head cut through his hearing. "Ahh!" he groaned, wincing at the pain and clutched the side of his head as he propped himself up with his other arm.

"If you don't calm down and relax, you'll lose your mind." A voice stated. He turned to his right and smiled at his wife. "You haven't been eaten by wild pigs yet. That's good." He joked, but she didn't laugh. She was carrying a sharp rock, a coconut and another coconut that was split in half and carved to have it function as a cup or container. Inside of that carved cup was this bitter-scented reddish-brown liquid.

She sat next to him and placed the rock on the sand and held it in place by placing it in between her feet. Heero watched in fascination as she raised the coconut high above her head before bringing it down onto the rock, splitting it nicely down the middle. She poured the reddish-brown liquid into the coconut and shook it in a circle, trying to infuse it with the coconut juice.

"Here," she mumbled, raising it to his face. Heero arched a brow. "What _is_ that?"

Usagi huffed. "You want to get rid of that headache, don't you? It's medicine." She exclaimed and placed the rim of the coconut drink to his lips. He sipped it and for the first time in a long time, felt complete relief. The cool liquid went down his throat—a few shreds of the white substance lining the inner walls of the coconut made its way down his throat as well, but it didn't matter. It was delicious.

"When we get back to the hotel on Monday, what do we do?" she asked in a soft voice. She didn't look at him Heero arched a brow. "What are you talking about?" his voice was still gruff from drowning in the ocean.

"We're not really married, you said." It sounded as if she were mocking him. "Should we get separate beds—or separate rooms?" she suggested, this time she looked straight at him. Heero shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used you—I was afraid you'd refuse to help me get back at Relena, that's why I did it." He tried to explain himself and he held onto her arm. "This shouldn't be a reason to end our friendship, right?" he tried to smile, but he felt too weak.

Usagi sighed and looked away. "Heero, I fell in love with you. It hurts." She murmured and stared out into the sea with a distant look on her face. He loosened his grip on her and pulled away. "I'm sorry," he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "But we can start over right? Let's put this behind us. Friends?" he felt pathetic—like a kid who had just fought with his friend and was trying to make up again.

"You're right." Usagi replied more cheerfully than he expected. "We _can_ still be friends."

**A/N:** This chapter was kinda long, hm? :D Next chapter will probably be up in three to four weeks? I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
